Try me
by Rikurt36
Summary: Alec gets sex advice from Jace and that's what happens when you get your best friend all worked up.


**Try me.**

 **Hey everyone! So I'm posting my first Shadowhunters fanfiction, which will be a One-shot, and a Jalec one (just love these two). So enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think! Oh and, obviously, I do not own anything.  
**

 **NOTE: If you don't like Jalec or worship Malec, don't read. Also, note that I do ship Malec but that _I_ am open to alternative ships which I tolerate and even enjoy.**

* * *

Alec was striding through the Institute in his best friend's bedroom direction. Every part of him oozed uncertainty and stress, from his quick heartbeat to his sweaty hands. When he finally reached the door, he took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked three times.

"Hey, Alec," Jace said with a smile, still holding the open door by the hand. "What's up?"

"I—I just wanted to know... Well, I had a favor to ask you."

Jace raised an eyebrow but smiled and let his friend in. Alec swallowed and quickly glanced at the blond who had sat on his bed.

"So?" Jace asked. "What's this about?"

"Hum, well, since you're... more experienced than me in love and all that stuff, I—"

"Wait. Are you seriously taking lessons about love from _me_? It's a bad choice."

"I couldn't ask my parents, or Izzy. You know she'd make a fuss about it, if she knew that I... saw someone."

"Because you do? See someone, I mean." Jace looked barely surprised. His golden eyes seemed to look deep in Alec and see through him, further than anyone else could.

"Well, since you ask, yeah, I do."

"Oh. What's her name?"

Alec bit his lips. He had feared this question. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palm to stop their shaking. "It's... It's a _he_ , actually..."

Jace impassibly stared at him for a second, apparently not shocked at all. He ended up smiling at him and replied in a wink, "Yeah, I'd figured that out a while ago, dude. Don't worry, it's fine by me, although everyone else in Idris seems to find it wrong."

"I know. That's why I can't tell mom and dad."

"But Izzy?" his friend asked in misunderstanding.

"Hum, well... I can't really tell her what I'm about to tell you..."

"Is it that bad?"

"No! Well, yeah—Well, it's just awkward and... You might find it weird from me."

"C'mon, Alec, just tell me!" Jace was slowly getting more and more impatient, and he was literally shaking in curiosity, though he was good at hiding it.

"Okay, okay!" Alec successively closed and opened his eyes, then stated, "Okay. So. Hum... Now you know I'm gay, I'd like to ask you something about—"

"Uh, you know I have no experience with men, right?" Jace cut, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's not really related, it's just... I wanted to ask you to teach me how to... I mean, you know when two people are in a relationship, and they kinda want to... please each other..."

"You want me to teach you how to _make love to a man_?"

"No! God, no! I'd never ask you that..." Alec was blushing uncontrollably, constantly passing his hand through his hair. "It's just... I've been seeing this guy, we've hung out a few times and I really like him, but... I think I'm ready to go a little further and, I don't know, maybe spice things up, you know, or something... You see?"

"Yeah, you wanna get dirty with him," he summed up in a shrug. "Like heavy-petting or sexual dances."

"What do you include in 'sexual dances'?" Alec shyly asked.

"Well, there's lap-dance, pole-dance, strip-tease, etcetera." Jace seemed to be an expert.

Suddenly interested, the dark-haired boy furtively raised his head and said, "Strip-tease? I'm sure he'd love that! Do you—Do you think you could teach me?"

"Teach you how to do a strip-tease?"

"Yes, teach me how to move, how to look sexy..."

"I don't know how to _teach_ these things. It goes naturally with me. It's just something you feel, it can't be taught."

"So what are we going to do?"

"You know what? Just show me what you're capable of, and I'll tell you what you need to improve meanwhile."

"What? Right now?" Alec had widened his eyes, taken aback.

"Yeah, c'mon. Just do it."

"Wait, you mean... to you?" He shook his head. "No, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable because a boy does a strip-tease to you... You'll freak out."

"Try me!"

"You sure? Anyway I have no idea what to do, what to begin with..."

"Improvise! Choose some good music with my iPod and start!" Jace was patiently advising him, but the other Shadowhunter did not make a single move. Thus, the blond one got up from the bed and picked up a song and whispered to his friend as the melody started, "Just relax. Relax and believe in yourself. Okay?"

"It's hard...", Alec murmured back, slowly getting ready.

"No, just tell yourself that I'm this boyfriend of yours, that I love you and that I find you incredibly beautiful. Can you do this for me?"

Alec was staring at him with sparkling eyes, like he had hoped to hear this his whole life. But he just nodded and breathed in, closing his eyes. The singer had just begun to say the first lyrics when the dark-haired boy suddenly opened back his eyes and gently pushed Jace onto the bed, who let a little "Wow, okay" out. Then, slowly, and giving in to his instincts, Alec started to move.

Jace was surprised by his natural agility and grace as he was turning his back to his best friend, sensually swinging his hips and butt.

"Listen to the music, you're late. Go just a little faster," Jace advised distractedly.

Alec slid his long and thin hands from his bottom to his shoulder, softly taking his black t-shirt off, on the rhythm of the music this time.

"Wait for the end of the sentence in the song to completely take off your shirt. But being as slow as you were was good, it lets your partner all impatient and wanting for more."

Turning back to face his friend, he smiled at him, tossing him the shirt, and winked at him, heading for the bed. Jace swallowed hardly, only telling him his previous confident moves were perfect. He had more and more trouble finding remarks to make, because Alec was surprisingly good at this. He watched him in bewilderment as his adoptive brother was putting off his jeans with his hips deadly swinging.

"Don't—Don't look down when you swing, look right into my eyes. I mean—into your boyfriend's eyes," Jace stuttered, shaking his head. Alec's performance confused his mind.

Only in boxers, the tallest got on the bed and rhythmically walked on his knees and hands in Jace's direction. The blond boy gasped and stood still, like paralyzed. He faced Alec, who was now fifty centimeters away from him, and bit his lips as he saw the dark-haired boy's Marked body and perfect curves. He knew he shouldn't be looking at him that way. With desire.

" _Don't be so shy, you're right, you're right..._ ", Alec hummed, echoing the lyrics of the song.

Jace raised his eyebrows and Alec sat astride his thighs, still dancing sensually around him. The younger Shadowhunter was intentionally avoiding the other's look, and was instead contemplating his fine chest and muscled pectorals, covered by different types of runes.

"Look at me," Alec demanded coldly.

"Good for the tone," Jace said in a murmur, but his voice was nearly trembling as Alec's words had a deep effect on him.

Alec gave him a radiant smile and took his chin by the hand to make him raise his head. At this very moment, their eyes met and Jace realized how much confidence Alec had acquired, how much he was into what he was doing. And that made him even more beautiful and tempting.

"Alec, stop...," he faintly mumbled all of a sudden, shaking his head to clear all the sexual thoughts that rushed into his mind, and he attempted to push the boy away.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Alec asked in a vicious smile.

"No... It's on the contrary too good... You don't even need my advice..."

"Maybe these things go naturally with me too," Alec chuckled softly, then pressed their torsos together. He whispered into his ear, "Just let it go." Jace closed his eyes and bit his lips again, and he felt Alec's curves on his, as well as the heat of his body go through his clothes and warm him up. "Yeah, just feel me," he added. Alec wrapped his right arm around Jace's back and lay on him. "Open your eyes." When he did, he saw that Alec was right in front of him, so close that his face could touch Jace's if he made any movement. Without even thinking, and only led by his instincts and desires, Jace nearly rushed forward and leaned to kiss Alec. Finally tasting what he had been dying to taste since Alec had gotten started, Jace melt under the touch and quickly caught his friend's hair. The boys deepened the kiss and Alec's hands rapidly got under Jace's shirt, making him moan. As Alec was starting to rub their hips together, the other teenager groaned in pleasure and reversed the situation, straddling him and caressing every part of his bare skin while pressing his tongue against Alec's. Jace was on the verge of putting his own clothes off when the door flew open. They both turned around and saw that someone was standing next to the bed in shock.

"Oh my God!" It was Jace's sister. And she seemed pretty confused. "Jace, what the hell? Are you—Just lock the door!" She immediately left the room and the boys remained silent and still.

As the music slowly ended, they looked like they had been awoken from a dream. They were staring at each other with wide, scared eyes. It was as if they only discovered now what they had been doing for the past three minutes.

"Wow, I—Alec, I'm sorry!" Jace exclaimed puzzlingly, quickly getting off him. "I don't know why I did this, I—I didn't want to!"

"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have done that, I screwed everything up... I apologize, really. I just wanted you to help me, and I just got our friendship ruined..." He seemed ashamed, and had lost all of his previous confidence.

"Alec, you didn't do anything wrong! I was just incapable of containing myself in front of your—your beauty. I didn't stop you when I obviously had to, and the worst part is that I didn't think before doing anything, I didn't consider the fact that you already had someone and that I had no right to take his place..."

"Well, I didn't think of anything either. All I saw was you, and I resent myself for being so irresponsible and selfish."

Alec sat on the edge of the bed and desperately took his head between his hands. Jace carefully got behind him and wrapped an arm around the other boy's shoulders, letting it fall onto his chest. "Hey... Don't look so sad, dude. At least your strip-tease was okay."

"Really? You think it's gonna be alright with my—with my friend?"

"He's gonna love it. Well, I did."

"You did?"

"Come on!" The blond Shadowhunter laughed and kissed him on the cheek, getting seated next to him afterwards. "I think you noticed it yourself. I've never been into guys, and yet you made my walls fall down."

"I'm really sorry about that, you know. I didn't wanna kiss you, or even turn you on. I just wanted to check if I wasn't too ridiculous..."

"That's okay. At least we had fun."

"Yeah." Alec faintly smiled. "Your sister didn't."

"Did you see the look on her face? She freaked out!" Jace was laughing his head off. He winked at Alec. "I hope she isn't jealous. She can be very possessive, you know. It's better now we've accepted the fact that we're siblings, but I think there's still something between us..." He shook his head and got his attention back on Alec. "Anyway, I hope she won't tell anybody. I wouldn't want your parents to know about that. Considering that I'm technically your brother. It'd be weird."

Alec shrugged and said flippantly, "My parents will have to know someday, anyway. I just hope for them that you won't be the guy I'll introduce as my boyfriend. Picture their faces if I did."

"No offense, but I'm never to be gay. Like ever. Even if your strip-tease was the best I've ever seen, I'll give you that."

"Thanks. If we're getting into the flattering thing, I think I don't need to ask you if anyone has ever told you you're a great kisser?"

"Well, no _guy_ has ever told me so. But I'm flattered. And you kiss pretty okay too. But your friend might have told you already."

"We—In fact we've just kissed once or twice and it wasn't so great, so I can't really tell..."

"Just take your time with him. Don't rush things up if you're not ready. It could waste everything," Jace said and he lay horizontally on the bed, quickly imitated by his best friend.

"It didn't waste everything for us, did it?"

"Nah!" Jace winked at him. "You're still my best friend, and I still love you like a brother. And no matter how much fun we had, nothing changes between us. Same old, same old." Alec nodded with a smile and they stared at each other for a long time before Jace finally added, "Oh, and by the way you forgot to tell me his name. I mean, the guy you're seeing."

"Magnus. Magnus Bane, the warlock."

"A warlock, uh? Well, I guess I'm dead if he finds out what I did with his boyfriend! Whether dead or turned into a toad, at worst."

Alec rolled his eyes and got up. "I'd better go. Magnus calls me everyday at 8pm, I'm gonna be late." He headed for the door, picking his clothes from the floor. "And thanks for—Well, everything." He winked and got out of the room.

"Thank _you_ ," Jace desperately whispered after he left, losing all his confidence and controlled temper, and he softly put his fingertips on his lips, where a memory of Alec's kiss remained. He was never going to forget this sensation. Like he belonged. But he knew he had done the right thing by letting Alec go. He belonged to Magnus. Not to him. Not now, and not ever.


End file.
